bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
260 in 1 Multicart
The 260 in 1 Multicart was released for the NES by Goldengame at an unknown date. It is somewhat notable for including most of Hwang Shinwei's games, many of which aren't known to have been released stand alone. Overview As with many multicarts, the number of games is exaggerated, actually containing 106 games, (which could still be considered a large amount for a pirated multicart) the rest being trainers for some of the games on the cart. Unlike some multicarts which use standard PRG and CHR banks, (as do many NES/Famicom games) this multicart has 4MB of PRG data and the graphics are stored in 8KB of VRAM. This allows for more games to be included, although because the graphics have to be loaded into the games, they have a noticeable delay when starting up or changing the PPU. Variations of this multicart exist, namely, the 150-in-1 and 210-in-1, which contain fewer games. List of games Brackets are used for real game titles and/or extra information. Note that games 107-260 were omitted from the list because they're trainers for other games. #Tetris 1 (BPS Tetris) #Tetris 2 (Tengen's ''Tetris'') #Tetris 3 (3D Block by Hwang Shinwei) #Tetris 4 (Flipull: An Exciting Cube Game) #Tetris 5 (Quarth) #Tetris 6 (Puzznic) #Tetris 7 (Hack of Dr. Mario, where Mario is completely colored blue with no mustache, and the logos are removed) #Tetris 8 (''Magic Jewelry II'' by Hwang Shinwei) #Ms. Pacman (Tengen version) #Mr. Pacman I (PAC-MAN) #Mr. Pacman II (PAC-LAND) #Mr. Pacman III (PAC-MANIA) #Legend (THE LEGEND OF KAGE) #Gradius #Adv. Island (Takahashi Meijin no Boukenjima, AKA Adventure Island) #New Type (Shin Jinrui: The New Type) #Arkanoid #Paperboy (Says Paperguy on the title screen) #Star Soldr (Star Soldier) #Tank City (Battle City) #Mr. Mario I (Mario Bros., says Mr Mary on the title screen) #Mr. Mario II (Super Mario Bros. with Super Mario Bros. 2 (Japan) graphics, the logo is missing) #Smoke Car (BB Car by Hwang Shinwei) #Xcite Bike (Excitebike) #Zippy Race #Road Fight (Road Fighter) #City Cnnct (City Connection) #F1 Race #X1 Race (F18 Race by Hwang Shinwei) #Magmax #Wars (Penguin-Kun Wars) #Golf #Tennis #Soccer #Pooyan #Balloon (Balloon Fight) #Pin Ball #Base Ball #Lunar Ball #Yard Fight (10-Yard Fight) #Formation Z #Formation II (Volguard II) #1942 #B-Wing (B-Wings) #Xevious #Gyrodine #Destroyer (Sky Destroyer) #Choplifter (Raid on Bungeling Bay) #Star Force #Star Gate #Exerion #Macross (Choujikuu Yousai Macross) #Warpman #Combat (Field Combat) #Galaza (Galaga) #Galaxians (Galaxian) #Twine Bee (TwinBee) #Space ET (SPACE INVADERS) #Front Line #Milli Pede (Millipede) #Lode Runr I (Lode Runner) #Lode Runr II (Championship Lode Runner) #Dig Dug I (DIG DUG) #Dig Dug II #Donky Kng I (Donkey Kong) #Donky Kng II (Donkey Kong Jr.) #Donky Kng III (Donkey Kong 3, says Monger 3 on the title screen) #Wrestle I (Kinnikuman: Muscle Tag Match) #Wrestle II (Tag-Team Pro Wrestling) #Ninja I (Ninja-Kun: Majou no Bouken) #Ninja II (Ninja Jajamaru Kun) #Ninja Fght (Ikki) #Urban Chmp (Urban Champion) #Karateka #Spartanx (Spartan X, known as Kung Fu in Western releases) #Kung Fu (Yie Ar Kung-Fu) #Ice Climb (Ice Climber) #Arabian (Super Arabian) #Popeye #Antarctic (Antarctic Adventure) #Bomber Man #Chackn Pop (Chack'n Pop) #Circus (Circus Charlie) #Burger (BurgerTime) #Nuts & Milk #Door Door #Wrech Crew (Wrecking Crew) #Brush Roll (Brush Roller by Hwang Shinwei) #Joust #Mappy #Binaryland (Binary Land) #Clucluland (Clu Clu Land) #Devilworld (Devil World) #Piano (Hwang Shinwei) #Punch Pipe (Hwang Shinwei) #Frog River (Frogger clone by Hwang Shinwei) #Wild Ball (Magic Giral by Hwang Shinwei) #Mahjong 2 (Mahjong) #Mahjong 4 (4 Nin Uchi Mahjong) #2 Turn Pair (Hwang Shinwei) #Five Chess (Gomoku Narabe Renju) #China Chess (Hwang Shinwei) #Memory Pair (Hwang Shinwei) #Duck Hunt #Hogans All (Hogan's Alley) #Wildgunman (Wild Gunman) Trivia * Graphics on the menu are ripped from Adventure Island II, Hudson's Adventure Island, Jackie Chan's Action Kung Fu, Little Nemo: The Dream Master and RoboCop 2. The music is also ripped from Hudson's Adventure Island. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Multicarts